User talk:Bubbinska
Hi and welcome to the wiki! I'm a bit late, I know. :P I just wanted to comment on your wish of dual class monsters. You might want to see the monk boss Hoss Rainswell who uses mainly ele skills. -- 02:49, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :HELP! I don't know what to do to reply, or if there's a message system or anything! are there any guides to help me do simple things because i'm lost most of the time. I made my own page and a build page, with the template and everything but I don't have much to base my writing-style from, and i don't know how to do wierd things. I feel wrong editing someone's talk page to write a message, or is that ok? ~User: Bubbinska <- oh yeah can i make a link to my page, but only have to type Bubbinska? ::You can always edit peoples talk pages to ask questions or make comments. They are like a forum. There are a few things you should do when posting on talk pages. To sign your comment, type four slashes ( ~~~~ ). It adds a link to your userpage and the timestamp. If you are replying to the previous poster, indent your message with one or more colons ( : ). For your message I used one colon, for my own message I used two colons. If you reply to this, use 3 colons. Feel free to ask for more help on your or my user page. -- 05:09, 1 July 2006 (CDT) :::I think I understand now, are there any pages in the wiki where I can find a list of these useful grammatical and ettiquettical(That's probably not a word) rules? Bubbinska 06:14, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Yes, but I donn't remember the page names. You should probably ask help from Rainith, PanSola, Karlos, Skul, or any other long time regular contributor. You should probably put two dashes ( -- ) before the four slashes to separate the signature from the message. And don't put the signature on a new line, just put a space and th dashes and the slashes after your message. -- 08:47, 1 July 2006 (CDT) Mo/any Bond-Powerhealer‎ I've moved the discussion from the build into the discussion tab where it belongs. Also, it is GuildWiki policy not to include credits within articles/build pages. --- Barek (talk • ) - 00:17, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :Could I get a link to said policy? I looked in the policy section but couldn't find anything, so assumed it was OK. ::I'll search for it later tonight; although you may be right that it is wiki precedent and common practice and not formal policy. I'll try to confirm. In the meantime, there is a build formatting guideline available (note: no section for credits): and formatting/Builds --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:04, 18 July 2006 (CDT) Tell Matt I say congrats on the Bond-Powerhealer becoming a successfull build ;-) Adzma - 10:35, 22 September 2006 (GMT) Build Link I stumbled across your build links for your talk page. Just in case you want to link to them directly, use the following syntax: Splinter Barrage Pet Image Image:CDarky.jpg FYI: Someone placed a delete tag on Image:CDarky.jpg because the image is not currently in use. Can you confirm that it's no longer needed? If it's not, then I'll go ahead and delete it. --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:04, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Thanks for the notice - I won't be using it anymore so feel free to delete. Bubbinska 20:15, 7 December 2006 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC)